


The world hurts less when i'm in your arms

by Saenmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ginny is a trans woman, Hurt/Comfort, Luna is just her usual and amazing self, SO VERY GAY, and in love also, they're both perfect and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saenmoon/pseuds/Saenmoon
Summary: i am sad and thats what you get out of it.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	The world hurts less when i'm in your arms

She's cold. Every second feels like minutes, hours even, and she can't tell when it will stop. Nevertheless she keeps walking, crying in the rain, towards the only goal she can hope to reach, towards the only light that can still shine.

And it stings, of course it stings, she knew it could, maybe she even knew it would, but that doesn't help with all the pain her heart feels right now. She was prepared, she didn't go in blindly, but there's only so much you can do to protect yourself from a blow that rips appart your guts. All that preparation, all this time spent hiding, hating herself, waiting for the right moment, waiting for them to be ready, and it was for nothing. Nothing had really changed, they weren't really ready, and all that was left now was her alone and hurting, crying in the cold of the night.

And so she continued to walk, without ever stopping, for what felt like days and days, but still she knew it was mere minutes. And somewhere along the way, between tripping in the mud and tasting her own tears, all that pain and all that sadness grew into something else. Something bigger, meaner, but also something that felt better, like a tsunami of anger born from all these years off repression she had been enduring. All these years of waiting for her moment, for when everyone could accept. Like a desire to make the world pay for that, a desire to fight everyone she met and never let anyone hurt her ever again. The same longing for acceptance that she had been feeling all these years, except that now she was done waiting, she was done being nice.

But for now these feelings grew quieter and quieter, as she finally arrived to her destination, as she knocked on what felt like the last door that could open to her.

And there she was, even more stellar and ethereal than she usually was, like a goddess in Ginny's tired eyes. Somehow she didn't even question why Ginny was here, she simply invited her in, like it was the only possible thing to do. For a while no one said a word, while Luna helped her settle, bringing her a blanket and clean clothes. It was only once everything was taken care of, when they both sat on Luna's couch in the same blanket, that everything seem to hit her the hardest. And so she sat there, sobbing in the comfort of Luna's arms, until it felt like she'd have no tears left to cry ever again.

Once she was done she stayed there for a while, because *there* felt the best she'd felt like in a while, like a feeling of warmth and comfort. Like a home that she'd waited for for years. And it felt like moving would break that feeling once more and it would never come back to her. But she knew she had to and so, ever so shyly, she raised her eyes, trying to meet Luna's gaze. And once again Luna was waiting for her.

That's when it clicked in her brain, just as their eyes met, that there'd never be anyone else like Luna. And that also when she decided to kiss her, forgetting the rest of the world and focusing only on her best friend's face that was oh so close to hers right now. And so she moved slowly, waiting for Luna to react, nicely or not. For only response, Luna close her eyes and moved towards Ginny, returning her kiss. After that it was like time froze for her, and all that she could feel was Luna's soft lips, and Luna's hands cupping her face, until she ended up on top of Ginny, both of them breaking appart, gasping for air.

The rest was all a haze in Ginny's memory, a mix of hands and lips. kisses and bites, caresses and scratches, exploring each other's body, pleasure like she didn't imagine was possible, discoveries made and boundaries settled, nothing that any of her words would ever be able to describe to anyone else. 

Came morning, she opened her eyes to the dim light of the sun piercing through curtains, cuddled up against Luna, safe in her arms. She needed nothing more in the world and for the first time in a while, despite how terrible her situation was, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know myself what this is, maybe you will.  
> Ginny is trans and that's what the angst is about. i dont really think the weasleys would be unsupportive, but i just needed an excuse.


End file.
